Summer Flings
by xCaligula
Summary: She had always wanted to experience a summer fling, the whirlwind romance, the happy, newfound love, all crammed into a short ammount of time. Threeshot. MattMisa.


**A/N: I got this idea months ago and started writing it, then left it. I found it when going through files to transfer to my laptop and liked it, so I decided to finish it.**

A summer fling.

Misa Amane had heard about them time and time again, and had always, always wanted to experience it, to, just once in her life, experience the whirlwind romance, the happy, newfound love, all crammed into a short amount of time.

She never, however, dreamed that it would ever really happen to her, until that one fateful summer.

Her boyfriend, Light Yagami, had recently decided to put their relationship on hold, just for that summer, so that the two would have time to think and decide if they really wanted to stay together. He figured that some time apart would do them some good, seeing as she was staying in Los Angeles with her aunt and he was going to some law student thingy that didnt interest the aspiring actress in any way, shape, or form.

It was in Los Angeles where she met Matt. Auburn haired, video game loving Matt. She had just left the beach and, still in her pink bikini with a towel wrapped around her waist in a makeshift skirt, she had stopped in a gas station to buy herself a bottle of water.

And as she opened the door to the refrigerator that held them, she stood for a moment letting the coolness wash over her, made her selection, and turned around, finding herself nose-to-nose with aforementioned boy.

What stood out to her the most was his odd wardrobe. A long sleeved red and black striped shirt with some sort of cream vest thingy over it, black gloves, goggles- goggles!-, jeans, and tall black boots, in the hot, California summer.

"Oh, "she said, realizing that she had just stood there, _thisclose_, sizing him up, without saying anything for at least a full minute. "Excuse me." She smiled, and her bright blue eyes twinkled as she moved out of the way, making note of the fact that he had various bags of chips in his arms and a Nintendo DS in his pocket.

~X~

Matt did not know what in the world was happening. One minute, he was innocently selecting his food supply for the next week or so, the next, he was face-to-face with a blonde haired, blue eyed angel who gave him a feeling he hadn't had since he had received his first Gameboy...

Before he could comment, she had moved out of the way, her beautiful voice apologizing. If he didn't say something she would be gone and he didn't even know why that mattered. He wasn't a man of many words; he preferred sitting in his room, playing game after game. But this girl, this angel, was something special, that was all he knew.

"Um...sorry", he managed to get out, still completely at a loss.

She had already had her back towards him; she turned around and flashed that smile again, that smile that had a moment ago had his heart pounding. The pounding was back. "No, I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention!"

What the hell was happening? This wasn't like him at all. He had never in his acted like this, but, suddenly, she was causing all these strange new feelings. "My name is Matt," he said, without really understanding why he was saying it. He wanted her to know his name and wanted to know her name even more so.

"My name's Misa," she replied, that _smile_ widening, and what a beautiful name that was, even if it had never meant anything to him before. God, _what_ was he thinking? So what if she was pretty? There were plenty of pretty girls around, why was she any different from them? But she was and he couldn't figure out why, so he finally decided to stop trying to figure out why and just go with it. If anything, he might be able to get a number or something out of this.

Exactly! She was pretty and he clearly felt something for her, so why not? Going on a date couldn't hurt and there was nothing wrong with getting himself a girlfriend. So, as the two went to pay, he tried his best to ignore that mild bit of nerves he felt about asking her such things and said, "So, um, Misa...I haven't really seen you anywhere in the area before."

"Oh, thats because Misa Misa lives in Tokyo, but I"m on vacation now"! Her voice was pretty cute...he inwardly shook his head to clear it of those thoughts.

"Really? Well, then, I guess that means you're pretty busy..."

"Not really! I'm staying with my aunt and I don't know many people, so I'm mostly free."

_Now or never_... "In that case...would you maybe like to hang out sometime? I could...show you some of the fun things to do while you're here."

~X~

He was asking her out on a date. Sure, he had hidden it beneath the phrase hang out, probably hoping that it could also be interpreted as something platonic, but she had been asked out plenty of times before and knew how this worked. The only question was should she accept his invitation? She _was_ Lights girlfriend, but they were on hold and she had always wanted to experience a summer fling...maybe she would have her chance with this Matt person. He was pretty cute, after all.

"Misa Misa would love to go on a date with you!" she said, preferring to clarify that this was, in fact, a date. She noticed him blush, but he managed to keep himself calm.

"Alright. Are you free tonight? We could meet here at six and I could take you to some places."

"I'll be here!" she replied with a grin and skipped out with her water, already excited for the night to come. It had been a long time since she had gone out with anyone new and she couldn't wait to see how it went.

**A/N: Not sure if I got Matt right, Ive never used him before and he also doesn't get enough time for me to really determine how he should be portrayed. Anyway, I'll hopefully have the next part done soon.**


End file.
